


Ring Pop

by Softmothprince



Series: Asra [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Ring Pops, Short & Sweet, and it's the first time i've done that, late night discord fic, so pardon me, this was written in second person, this was written in ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softmothprince/pseuds/Softmothprince
Summary: asra wants to propose to the apprentice in a unique way, and after seeing a certain candy he knows just the way to do it.





	Ring Pop

**Author's Note:**

> aahhh i love my discord friends they full me to write more
> 
> this came to me after talking about a ring pop i have on my desk, and remembering all the funny/cute pictures of people proposing with ring pops

Kneeling in front of you, Asra pulls out a ring pop with a goofy grin and holds it up. "Will you marry me, sweetheart?" He asks, winking as he says 'sweet'. You laugh. "You're such a dork." You say, letting him take her hand and slip the candy ring onto her finger. He stands, hands coming to rest on your waist and he presses a kiss to your forehead with his grin growing wider.

"Can I not eat it? Would that end this forever?" Asra giggles, watching as you nervously twist the plastic holding the candy gem, and reaches into his pocket to take out a small box. "Well, I guess you should take this one instead." He sighs, opening the box and showing the small, beautiful engagement ring sitting inside. You gasp, hand going to cover your mouth. "Wait, you were serious?"

At the mischievous glint in his eyes, you laugh and tear up. Asra replaces the candy ring with the real one, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to your lips. "I love you." He whispers, curling his arms around your waist as your own lock around his shoulders. "I love you more." You giggle, sniffing lightly and wiping away tears.

After you calmed down and the two of you settle in your bed/love nest, you take the ring pop and happily eat it, snuggled into your soon-to-be husband's side.

**Author's Note:**

> nadi and jess ily both so much i love our late night talks
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
